Jealous!
by AnisHunHanBaekYeol
Summary: Ada yang cemburu! siapa diaa? tebakk coba :p *Sumarry apaan nih?-,-*. KaiSoo/KaiD.O/ChanSoo 'sedikit'/YAOI/Review? :3


**Tittle : Mianhae**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : YAOI, Typo :3, Jelek, Aneh dan sebagainya**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Pairing : All member EXO, dll**

**Ohyaa, Mianhae sebelumnya buat ff yang Kyungsoo Story in the morning, itu kata dua tahunnya typo :3**

**Terimakasih juga buat Reviewnya^^**

**Dan kali ini masih tentang KaiSoo, abis idenya dapet di KaiSoo sih -3-**

**Maaf kalau ada Typo atau kesalahan :D**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D.O P.O.V***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~"

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA KAI OPPA~~~~"

.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW EXO I LOVE YOU!"

.

"HUNHAN! AAA SWEET~"

.

"KRIS! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

.

"TAOO! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR PANDA EYES!"

.

"KYAAAA! D.O I HEART YOU~~"

.

"YEAHHH AUTHOR GILAAA(?)" -,-

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum lebar, Aku sangat bahagia mendengar para fans meneriakki member dan boyband kami, apalagi jika mereka menyebut author gila ._. #AuthorPundung. Aku, Do Kyungsoo.

.

Saat ini aku sedang di tengah-tengah konser! disini sangat ramai! aku jadi semakin bersemangat! Melihat Kai yang tertawa lepas membuatku ikut bahagia, Member lain juga sepertinya bahagia . .

.

"KYAAAA~~~ TAEKAI MOMENT~~"

.

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang teriakan fans, meskipun aku tak dapat menemukan fans itu, aku yakin bahwa tadi dia meneriakkan kata "TaeKai"!, Lalu aku menoleh lagi ke arah Kai, disana Taemin sedang loncat dan menaiki punggung Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa...

Kenapa wajah Kai sesenang itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya tersenyum sendu, Aku tak mungkin menangis disini, terlalu banyak sorotan! Apakah Kai sangat bahagia jika bersama dengan taemin?

Aish ya! aku tak boleh berpikiran macam-macam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V***

D.O terus melihat TaeKai yang sedang tertawa gembira, Dirinya memaksakan tersenyum palsu agar terlihat senang juga, Kalau kai bahagia, seharusnya Dia juga bahagia . .

...

"Yeeeaaahhh~~~" Namja bertubuh jangkung berjuluk Happy virus alias Park Chanyeol ini begitu gembira karna teriakan para Fans, Sesekali dia melirik Baekhyun di sebrang sana, bersama dengan member lain

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cemburu?

Oh tidak, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, Chanyeol mempercayai Baekhyun karna Baekhyun berkata "Aku malu jika berdekatan denganmu di konser, aku hanya mau sifat manjaku hanya untukmu ketika di luar jadwal!"

.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, Namun senyumnya terhenti ketika melihat wajah D.O, Memang D.O tersenyum seperti biasa.. namun.. itu senyum menyedihkan.. matanya fokus pada suatu objek, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang D.O

.

'Taemin dan Kai?' pikir Chanyeol, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan D.O sedih.. Cemburu?

Chanyeol mendekati D.O yang tetap fokus pada Kai dan Taemin, ketika sudah di belakang D.O

.

.

.

**GREB~**

.

.

"Eh?" D.O kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, Di belakangnya ada Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, kau cukup menikmati konser kita kali ini saja oke?" ucap chanyeol lalu mulai mengangkat/menggendong lalu memutar-mutarkan badan D.O

"Aaaa~~ Chanyeol hyung~ turunkan aku xD! perutku terasa geli xD" Pekik D.O sambil tertawa

.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Senang sekali melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tersenyum

"Tidak mau~" balas Chanyeol tetap memutar-mutarkan tubuh D.O

.

Para Fans yang sedang mengamati TaeKai moment dan para member lain, langsung menoleh ke Arah Chanyeol dan D.O

.

"KYAAA~ CHANSOO MOMENT!"

.

"AAAAAA SWEET!"

.

"D.O! CHANYEOL! I LOVE YOU!"

.

.

Para fans mulai meneriaki ChanSoo moment disana, membuat Kai menoleh ke arah namjachingunya, wajahnya sangat kaget, dia mengepalkan tangannya..

* * *

Di Dorm.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa lelah sekalii~~" Teriak Sehun sambil buru-buru memasukki kamarnya

"Sehun! mandi dulu! jangan langsung bermain game!" Pekik Luhan mengikuti sehun menuju kamarnya

"Kris-geee, aku ingin ice-cream tadi!" Rengek maknae EXO-M, Tao. Dia sedang menarik-narik baju yang di kenakan Kris

"Eeihhh nanti kau sakit Tao baby, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.. nanti kau.. blablablabla" Kris memulai acara ceramahnya kepada Tao

"Huweeee T.T" Tao mengabaikan ceramah Kris, dia merengek terus menerus

"Errr Kris-gege! bisakah kau diamkan tangisan Tao-mu itu?" Tanya Lay yang sedang menonton televisi, sementara di sebelahnya, Suho hanya diam melihat acara tv, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa di sekitarnya

"Minseok-hyung~ aku akan membelikan Bakpau yang banyak untukmu :3" Ucap Chen

"Benarkah Chen? Kyaaaa~~~ itu sangat romantis chen~" Pekik Xiumin senang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Chen

.

.

Beginilah Suasana Dorm pada akhirnya, D.O hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyung dan dongsaengnya, hingga pada akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundak D.O

.

"Hey! sedang apa? tak mau bergabung dengan mereka?" Ternyata itu Baekhyun, di samping baekhyun ada Chanyeol sedang merangkul Baekhyun

"Ani, aku bisa remuk bila berada di sisi mereka, hehe" Ucap D.O tertawa hambar

"Masih kepikiran soal tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Tenang saja, tak usah terlalu di pikirkan" Tambah Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut Rambut D.O

.

.

.

**SRETTT**

**BUGH!**

**BUGHH!**

**BUGHH!**

**BUGH!**

.

.

.

.

"Arrgghh" Pekik Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena tonjokkan seseorang, Punggungnya terasa sakit karna terhempas begitu saja ke lantai, bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan wajahnya nampak lebam

"Chanyeol?!/Chanyeol-Hyung!" Pekik Baekhyun dan D.O sambil menghampiri Chanyeol

"KAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik D.O, kai hanya menatap D.O remeh, sementara member EXO yang lain hanya terdiam bengong melihat aksi di depan mereka, bahkan HunHan yang sedang berada di kamar kini tengah menongolkan(?) kepalanya di pintu

"Kai! kenapa kau memukul Channie?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris langsung membantu Baekhyun menggiring(?) Chanyeol ke kamar BaekYeol, Tao, Xiumin ikut masuk ke kamar BaekYeol

"Kenapa? karna kau seenaknya selingkuh dengannya, aku benarkan? Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai santai, Airmata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi D.O, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa diam? benarkan aku? Kau memang selingkuh dengannya? cih.. ternyata kau..."

"AKU... AKU BENCI KAI!" Teriak D.O tepat di wajah kai, lalu berlari keluar dorm sekencang-kencangnya, kai hanya terdiam menatap datar D.O yang pergi

"Kai! kejar D.O!" Ucap Lay menepuk bahu Kai

"Kejar dia kai, sebelum hubungan kalian berantakan" Ucap Chen, Kai yang melihat kedua Hyungnya tersenyum ke arahnya lalu terdiam..

BRAK!

Kai langsung berlari menyusul D.O, sementara Lay dan Chen hanya tersenyum simpul lalu melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

* * *

D.O terus berlari, entah dia mau kemana, hari sudah malam, dia benci pada Kai yang seenaknya melukai Chanyeol karna cemburu, padahal dia juga membuat D.O cemburu!

"Hikss, hikss.. dasar kai pabo! aku benci!" Ucap D.O terus berlari, menabrak semua pejalan kaki yang menatapnya aneh, tak ada yang sadar bahwa itu adalah D.O EXO-K karna hari sudah gelap

"Kyungieee! tunggu aku!" Kai terus berteriak sambil berlari menyusul Kai, ada rasa bersalah juga di benak Kai karna telah membuat namjachingu kesayangannya menangis

...

D.O sampai di sebuah taman, disana dia duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang di terangi oleh lampu taman, dan suasananya kebetulan sangat sepi(Mungkin krn sudah malam), disana D.O menghapus airmatanya kasar

"Aku benci Kai, Kai jahat! aku benci! pokoknya aku benci kai!" Ucap D.O sambil terisak-isak

**GREB~**

Seseorang memeluk leher D.O dari belakang, D.O tau, itu pasti Kai..

"Lepas!" Ucap D.O sambil menepis tangan kai yang ada di lehernya

"Shireo! sampai kyungie mau memaafkanku!" Ujar Kai tetap memeluk leher D.O posesif

"Lepaskan Kai! aku membencimu! kau sudah melukai Chanyeol Hyung!" Teriak D.O

"Aku hanya cemburu.."

"Heh? Cemburu katamu? Cih! tak seharusnya kau cemburu Kai! kau tak memikirkan perasaanku saat Taemin menaiki punggungmu! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK CEMBURU?! DASAR KAI TIDAK PEKAAA! AKU MEMBENCIMU KAII! SUDAH SANA PERGI DENGAN NYA! TAK USAH BERSAMAKU! hiks.." Teriak D.O menangis lagi, Kai malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"mian.. Jeongmal Mianhae Kyungie.. seharusnya aku tau kalau kau cemburu karna aku terlalu dekat dengan Taemin hyung, tapi percayalah, hanya kyungie yang aku cinta.. aku tidak mencintai siapapun lagi selain dirimu kyungie.." Ucap Kai

"Bohong, aku membencimu" Lirih D.O

"Aniyaa, aku tak berbohong, Aku sangat mencintai Kyungie, Taemin hyung hanya teman ku saja, tak lebih, bukankah dia sudah berpacaran dengan Minho hyung? percaya padaku oke, Saranghae Kyungie" Ucap Kai mencium pipi D.O dari belakang..

"Benar seperti itu?" Tanya D.O yang telah reda tangisannya

"Ne, Sungguh-sungguh benar.." Jawab Kai

"Hiks, aku percaya padamu.. Kai.. saranghae" Lirih D.O sambil membalikan badannya lalu memeluk Kai *posisinya kehalang sama sandaran bangku tamannya ya :3*

"Nado saranghae Kyungie, Mianhae ne? aku akan mempehatikan dirimu jika kau cemburu" Ucap kai membalas pelukan D.O

.

.

**CHU~~**

.

.

Kai mencium tepat di bibir D.O, Hanya sebentar, namun sukses membuat pipi D.O merona hebat

"Wajahmu lucu kyungie, hahaha" ledek Kai

"Ya! pabo! pokoknya kau harus minta maaf pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung!" Ucap D.O mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah Kyungie, kajja kita pulang" ajak kai sambil menggandeng tangan D.O erat

* * *

Sementara di Dorm..

.

.

.

"Hyaaa sakit sekali baekkie T.T" Keluh Chanyeol karna Baekhyun mengobati Wajahnya TDT (Terlalu Di Tekan xD)

"Maaf Channiee, aku akan pelan-pelan" ucap baekhyun lalu memelankan tempo mengompres wajah lebam chanyeol

"Wajahmu tampan hyung :D" Ucap Sehun

"Kau meledekku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kurasa Sehun ada benarnya" Ucap Kris

"Ya! kau dan maknae itu sama saja!" Pekik Chanyeol

"Channie diam!" Ucap baekhyun karna chanyeol terlalu banyak bergerak

"Kasian sekali kau hyung, kkk" tawa Chen, Xiumin dan Lay ikut terkikik

"haha, bagaimana kalau di foto? sebagai kenang-kenangan" usul Suho yang langsung mendapatkan Deathglare dari Chanyeol

"Kami hanya bercanda" Ucap Luhan yang sebenarnya juga tertawa dalam hatinya, sementara si Maknae EXO-M hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kris gemas dan mencubit kedua pipinya

"Aishh appo kris-ge! aku tak mau wajahku seperti chanyeol hyung" Dengus Tao

**CEKLEK~**

Semua member melihat ke arah pintu, disana ada D.O dan kai yang berdiri malu-malu

"Sudah berbaikan eoh?" Ledek Lay

"Hehe, begitulah" Ucap D.O dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ohya hyung, aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, itu.. eumm.. aku..." Ucap Kai gugup

"Kau hanya cemburu kai, tak masalah, aku tak marah.. kau benar-benar mencintai D.O kalau begitu" Ucap Chanyeol mengerti maksud pembicaraan Kai

"hehe, kau memaafkanku hyung?" Tanya kai malu-malu

"ne, tentu saja" Ucap Chanyeol tertawa

"Tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi ya Kai! kau mau namjachinguku wajahnya menjadi peyot(?)" Ucap baekhyun

"Kupikir cocok seperti itu :D" Sehun memulai acara meledeknya lagi

"YA~OH SEHUN..." Pekik Chanyeol

"Hehe, Hanya bercanda Hyung" Ucap Sehun seraya nyengir(?)

"yasudah, yang terpenting tidak ada perkelahian lagi.. Kai jangan ulangi hal itu lagi ne? Cemburu harus ada batasnya.." Ucap kris bijak

"Cih, Sok bijak-,-" gumam Suho namun terdengar oleh Kris

"Sirik saja kau-_-" Ucap Kris

"Hoammm, hyung, ayo tidur, aku mengantuk -o-" Ucap sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar Baekyeol menuju kamar mereka

"Gege, aku juga mengantuk" Ucap Tao, tanpa basa-basi kris langsung mengajak Tao menuju kamarnya

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian juga tidur oke?" Ucap Suho mengingatkan

"Ne, kami tidur dulu ya! Selamat Malam" Lay, Xiumin, Chen pun keluar dari kamar Baekyeol menuju kamar mereka masing-masing

"Hyung, kami tidur dulu ne, selamat malam" Ucap D.O

"Ne, selamat malam juga Kai, D.O" Ucap baekhyun

"Kajja kai kita ke kamar" Ajak D.O menarik lengan Kai lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekyeol

"Nahh~ Sudah selesai, lekas sembuh ne my hapy virus :3" Ucap baekhyun

"yey~ terimakasih Baekkie, Ayo kita tidur" Ucap chanyeol sambil berbaring di samping baekhyun, lalu mematikan lampu kamar mereka..

Dann akhirnya para Member EXO segera berlomba-lomba untuk menuju alam mimpi mereka, bahkan mereka semua sampai lupa mandi.. kkk xD

* * *

**THE END~**

**Huwaa jelek seperti biasa :3**

**Nista banget tuh ada nama Author di teksnya -,-**

**btw maaf ne kalau ada Typo, dan cerita ini bukan hasil plagiat! ini keluar dari otak sendiri pas ngeliat Moment ChanSoo di konser waktu itu ._.**

**.**

**Review?**

**Telat gapapa^^!**


End file.
